Cure Me, Kiss Me: Alternate Ending
by Tranquil Crisis
Summary: Alternate Ending to Cure Me, Kiss Me. Sad version. Rated T. KadajOC


Alternate Ending to Cure Me, Kiss Me. This is the sad version. Made me cry while I was writing it. Anyway, enjoy.

Sequel to come soon. I hope.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Final Fantasy: Advent Children, or any other FF game and/or movie. I only own Eris, her sisters and parents.

* * *

Yazoo sped up, behind Kadaj.

Yazoo sped up, behind Kadaj.  
I held on tight to Yazoo's waist. Hikari poked her head out of my jacket and mewed. I laughed  
Yazoo turned a tight corner, me almost falling off.  
"Hold on!" He said  
"Yeah, thanks for the warning." I muttered  
Kadaj went up a ramp and up to the highway. He went right through a sign that almost cut off Cloud's head, then Yazoo's and mine.  
"God! He's trying to kill me!" I yelled  
"He wouldn't do that" Yazoo said "You should have seen the look on his face when you told him you didn't want him getting hurt. He care's about you. And I mean a lot." Yazoo said  
"You think?" I blushed  
"I know"  
Yazoo started shooting at Cloud, and Cloud blocked. Loz came up next to Cloud and went to swing at Cloud with his arm thing. Cloud's side compartments opened up and Loz was flung back.  
"Loz!" I yelled  
He got his balance back on the bike and sped back up again.  
Yazoo and Cloud fought against each other and Kadaj went up another ramp, leading to a higher part of the highway. Cloud went to follow but Yazoo got in the way and Cloud went the other way.  
Loz jumped in the air, off his bike and down at Cloud. Cloud dodged and rode on the lower path followed by Yazoo and me, and then Loz.  
Cloud and Kadaj glared at each other from the two paths then Cloud went into a tunnel, three of us following. Yazoo and Cloud fought, shooting and dodging, while Loz rode up the tunnel wall and above Cloud, jumping off his bike and down on Cloud. They were in a lock and Loz jumped backwards to his bike. Yazoo shot at Cloud and I stood up on the back of Yazoo's bike, chucking both ring blades at him. He dodged them both, then the gunshots coming from Yazoo. As Yazoo and Cloud's fight went up the walls, I fell off the bike, skidding on the ground and grabbing my ring blades as they came back. The jade pendant started glowing again. Healing my wounds, the jade necklace's light died down.  
Loz threw his arm down on the ground, his stun gun, Dual Hound, slamming into the ground, skidding across the pavement. Loz's bike was thrown into the air by himself. Heading at Cloud and Yazoo, Yazoo sensed the bike coming and moved out of the way, under the bike on his own. Cloud jumped off his bike and cut though Loz's bike, only to be met with Loz himself. Loz was kicked into his bike, right before it exploded.  
"Loz!" I yelled, then sighed in relief as he came out of the burning bike and jumped at Cloud.  
Loz kicked Cloud around in the air, then threw him onto his bike. Yazoo jumped on Cloud's bike and shot at Cloud as he jumped off. Both brothers went at Cloud and Cloud took out two Buster Swords, blocking Loz's Dual Hound and Yazoo's Velvet Nightmare as they both attacked. Loz and Yazoo both threw Cloud down headfirst. Cloud pushed them both away and spun around, cutting Loz's Dual Hound in half. Loz threw it off to the side and it blew up. Loz jumped onto Yazoo's bike just before he fell. I ran over to the two as Cloud came whizzing by.  
"Cloud!" I yelled and he ignored me  
"Go" Loz said  
"What?" I asked  
"Go, you need to get to Kadaj" He said "This is the final fight between them. One of them isn't going to make it"  
"But...how will I get there?" I asked  
"Take the bike" Yazoo said  
"No, you guys need it. I have another way...But..."  
"But?" Yazoo asked  
"But, it won't end that well...It'll take affect a time from now but...Oh well. Say guys...If I don't make it out of this fight, and Kadaj does. Tell him...Tell him, that I love him. Okay"  
They both nodded "Sure"  
I told the guys to wait in the tunnel as I want out, in case someone else was waiting. If so, I told them to wait for my signal. Turns out, Reno and Rude were there, with a bomb, going to blow up the guys when the emerged from the tunnel. I ran over to Reno.  
"Eris!" he said  
"Reno, Rude! Don't blow up this tunnel!" I had to think of something "Tifa and the others are coming from there!"  
Reno and Rude looked at each other. For as long as they'd known me, they've known I've never lied.  
Reno and Rude both put their bombs down.  
I turned around "Now!"  
Yazoo and Loz, both on Yazoo's bike, came out of the tunnel. Reno quickly picked up a bomb and activated it. I jumped up and grabbed the bomb as Reno threw it.  
Just as I jumped, white wings sprouted from my back, and wrapped around me and the bomb. Everyone watched as it blew up in my arms, but the bomb didn't explode in flames, but fireworks.

From where he was on the highway, Kadaj saw what was going on. He saw Eris' angel wings, her grabbing the bomb and it blowing up. He was about to turn around and go back, when Cloud jumped off the ledge, ready to attack.

Just after the bomb blew up and the smoke covered the area, I flew out of the smoke following Kadaj and Cloud. Yazoo and Loz followed close behind.

x  
I followed Kadaj to where he was: Aerith's church.  
I flew in from the top, wings disappearing onto my back.  
"Eris, what...what was that? With the wings and the bomb and th-" He started  
"My angelic powers are kicking in. The wings and changing the bomb to fireworks, that's what my powers can do"  
Not even five seconds past from when I said that and Cloud came bursting in. Kadaj put an arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. Revving up the bike, Kadaj knocked over a pew and jumped onto it, bike and all. Cloud drove under the falling pew and looked up, just in time to see Kadaj throw an attack. The materia's energy hit the bike Cloud was on, knocking him off.  
Kadaj started to laugh a bit child-like and then stopped when greenish water started coming out of the bottom of the church. The water went up to the roof and came down like rain. Getting wet, Kadaj started to try and shake the water off of him.  
I jumped off his bike and onto the ground, water around me. Kadaj looked down at me.  
"Go! Get out of here!" I said  
He nodded and drove as fast as he could out of the church. Cloud's arm and my own started to glow as the Geostigma was healed. I was snapped out of my happiness of no Geostigma, by Cloud, grabbing my arm.  
"Why are you helping them?" He asked  
"I thought it'd be obvious by now, Cloud. I went along with all of their plans because I love Kadaj! I thought it would have been easy to figure out!"  
Cloud let go of my arms and sighed in aggravation "You're like my little sister; I know I can't stop you, but I can warn you. Kadaj was using you to find Jenova. He can't love, Eris! I'm sorry" With that, Cloud rode off, in search of Kadaj  
"How do you know?! Maybe he can love!" I yelled after him, although he couldn't hear me  
I groaned and got my wings back out, flying off to meet them, when I heard another bike engine. I turned and saw Yazoo and Loz.  
"Guys! Come on we have to go!"  
"Eris...we need to tell you something. Its about Kadaj" Loz said  
"Guys...I don't like the sound of that" I said  
"Well...you know Sephiroth?" Yazoo asked  
"Know him? I hate him" I said  
"Great...This makes to telling even better" Loz muttered  
"No, don't tell me...Kadaj is Sephiroth!"  
The boys didn't reply  
"No! No, no, no! This...This...It's not fair! Why!? ...Why is he Sephiroth!?" I asked, close to tears  
"We're Remnants of Sephiroth...He didn't want us to tell you...but you do have a right to know..." Yazoo said  
I bit my lip "That means that Cloud will kill Kadaj too is he kills Sephiroth!!" I said  
The brothers looked at each other, then got on the bike "We have to interfere"  
I nodded and flew off.  
Just as Loz, Yazoo and I got there, Kadaj turned into Sephiroth.  
"No! We're too late! He'll be killed!" I yelled  
"Eris, we can still try and help" Yazoo replied  
I bit my lip and nodded, flying up to a ledge near Sephiroth was.  
He heard me and turned "If it isn't little Eris Hideyoshi. How are your sisters? And what about your parents?" He smirked "Oh wait, they're dead"  
"Sephiroth! Change back to Kadaj!" I demanded  
He ignored me and raised his hand in the air.  
"And what about this planet?" Cloud asked  
"Well Cloud, that's up to you" Sephiroth charged at Cloud  
I flew around Cloud and Sephiroth as they fought, me adding in an attack or two here and there. Cloud and Sephiroth flew into one of the old ShinRa buildings and then out, as Sephiroth flew up and broke off a piece of the building.  
Cloud and Sephiroth were standing against the building. Large pieces of metal started falling down at them. Sephiroth cut the pieces in half, making them smaller but making more.  
Cloud got out two Buster Swords and started slashing at the pieces as they came at him, Cloud trying to make his way to Sephiroth. Cloud and Sephiroth met in the middle and started battling on one of the pieces.  
As more pieces fell, Cloud lost track of Sephiroth and flew up to one of the higher ledges. As he got up there, he collapsed on one knee. I came up a few seconds later, then Sephiroth.  
Cloud blocked most of Sephiroth's attacks, then he hit Cloud and sent him flying backwards onto a piece of metal. Cloud sat there for a minute until Sephiroth jabbed his sword into Cloud's shoulder. Cloud flinched, looked down at it, then at Sephiroth.  
I went to get Sephiroth away from Cloud but Sephiroth but he swung his foot out at me and threw me backwards. I flew off the edge, but regained my balance and flew back up at the two.  
"Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away"  
Cloud pulled out the sword and got up and swung at Sephiroth who jumped out of the way.  
"You don't get it do you?" Cloud said  
Cloud ran at him but Sephiroth jumped on a higher ledge and then into the air as Cloud jumped at him again.  
"There's not a thing I don't cherish!"  
Cloud swung his Buster Sword and Sephiroth got ready for the attack. Cloud swung out and the Buster Sword released all its pieces and surrounded Sephiroth. Cloud went around and grabbed all the swords, attacking Sephiroth each time. On the last hit, all the Cloud 'clones' attacked Sephiroth at once, along with the original Cloud.  
"KADAJ!!" I screamed as Cloud came and landed in front of me, swords too  
"Stay where you belong...in my memories" Cloud said  
The sun shone through the black clouds a bit and Sephiroth's one wing came out. "I will...never be a memory"  
The wing surrounded him and they decinagrated, and in stead of Sephiroth falling, Kadaj did.  
Kadaj fell on the ground, groaning and moaning.  
"Kadaj!" I said, seeing he was partially okay  
He looked up at me, then Cloud and went to attack. Getting a few feet away from Cloud, Kadaj fell and Cloud caught him before he fell.  
"Brother..." Kadaj said  
I ran over and kneeled next to the two "Cloud...-"  
Cloud nodded and handed Kadaj to me. His eyes were closed and I could tell he was in pain. "Kadaj..." I whispered "Kadaj...come on, it's me, Er"  
He opened his eyes a bit and smiled up at me. Not a happy smile, but one filled with pain and sadness. I bit my lip as I felt tears coming on.  
"Come on...don't cry...I'll be fine. I promised..." He said  
"Yeah, you did" I choked out  
Loz and Yazoo came running up. Cloud got up and went to attack, but, "Cloud...Don't. Please...not now" I said  
Cloud looked back at me, and sighed, walking away and looking up at Cid's ship. Cid's ship started descending to a lower platform. I knew that everyone was coming to see what was going on.  
x  
Hikari jumped out of my jacket and onto Kadaj's stomach. He winced and I picked her up.  
"Eris...I...love..." He said, closing his eyes again, not finishing his sentance, although I knew what he meant  
"No dont! You can't die on me! You promised!! You promised!! You promised!!" I said, shaking him  
He didnt move...anything.  
"Come on! Come on, Kadaj! Get up! You promised!" Tears were falling from my eyes, onto his cheek and face  
Yazoo came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "Er..."  
"No! I cant let him go like this! He promised! He promised me he'd stay alive."  
_Wound Transferal!_  
I opened my eyes "Wound Transferal..." I mumbled  
"What?" Yazoo asked  
"Wound Transferal! It's a power I have. I obtained it when I was injected with Angel cells!" I said  
I laid Kadaj gently on the ground and sat on his stomach lightly.  
"What are you doing?" Loz asked  
"Like I said! Wound Transferal!"  
I ran my hands down Kadaj's chest, his wounds transferring to me. Most were internal wounds, not a lot on the actually body. I flinched at a wound near the ribs and one near the lower stomach.  
When the transferal was done, I got off of Kadaj and kneeled next to him "Hey! Wake up, I healed you. You should be fine!" I said  
He still didn't move.  
My half smile fell "Come on!"  
"Eris...I think it's too late..." Yazoo said  
"No! If I have to, I'll try again!" I said  
Tifa and the others came running up to the platform.  
"Eris! What are you doing?" Tifa asked  
Tifa was about to run and stop me from helping him, but Cloud stopped her.  
I shook Kadaj more. Still nothing.  
Yazoo knelt beside me "Come on, Er. It'll be okay..."  
"No it wont! I can't save anyone! Everyone I've ever loved is gone! Now Kadaj too! He was the one who made me feel like I could save people! I fell in love with him and now he's gone!" I hugged my knees to my chest and Yazoo and Loz both put a hand on my shoulder  
A few more minutes of crying over Kadaj, and I gave up. He was never coming back and I couldn't save him. Yazoo and Loz agreed to Cloud and the others that the search for Mother was over since Kadaj was gone. We were going to bury Kadaj, but Cloud said it would be better for him to return to the Lifestream, not be buried.  
We were all about to leave, when Tifa stopped me.  
"Tifa...I don't want to stay anymore...Please..."  
"Look!" She said  
I turned around and I felt the tears coming again.  
x  
Kadaj.  
_It didn't work..._  
"It... didn't work!" I cried "No, no! It had to! He... He promised..."  
Kadaj's body was becoming small specks of green light, returning to the Lifestream.  
Wound Transferal didn't work. My powers... Failed me. And Kadaj... Now, there was nothing I could do to save him.  
As the lights started to float up into the air, I ran over to Kadaj's remaining body.  
He was still there, just the particles of green were started to desintigrate. I kneeled next to his body, "Kadaj! Wake up, wake up! You promised me! Please! Just wake up! Please... I love you. I love you! I confessed it! Please, just come back!"  
Tears were now pouring from my eyes, only hand hands and onto the ground. One tear fell onto Kadaj's body, and the green lights finally dispersed, making Kadaj no more.  
The lights floated up, back to the Lifestream. I picked myself off the ground and ran to the edge of the building, calling for Kadaj.  
"No, no you can't! Come back! Please... please..." I fell to my knees, seeing the particles dissapear.  
My face in my hands, I sobbed more, "I'd give anything to have you back! Please, just come back! Even if you don't love me, even if you don't remember me, I just want you back! Please... I'd give anything"  
The others were frowning, in sorrow as they watched me cry and beg for Kadaj back. Cloud sighed, looking at the ground. After all, he had caused this... Or at least a little of it. Yazoo and Loz came over, to comfort me, putting one hand on each of my shoulders.  
Kadaj was gone. Everything... was over...  
x  
Three weeks later, Eris, Yazoo and Loz were ambushed at their apartment in Edge, only a few blocks from Seventh Heaven. Rufus ShinRa was behind the ambush.  
Yazoo and Loz were able to get out of the apartment in time, thinking Eris was right behind them. They figured out, after they had reached Seventh Heaven, that Eris had been captured and taken to ShinRa's new lab, where she would be used as another experiment.  
The silver haired males, along with Yuffie, Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, Reno, Rude, and Cid, tried everything to save the girl, but she was always moved to another lab by the time they group had reached her.  
After two months of searching, Reno had been informed that Eris passed away, from an overdose of drugs Rufus was giving her, along with all the poison that was injected into her body. The Angel Cells weren't comapitble for the new type of experiment Eris was supposed to be, and she was poisoned once again. She was also drugged, in the poison, which caused her early death.  
Eris was burried near the building upon which Kadaj passed away. Her gravestone read:

**Here lies Eris Hideyoshi.**  
Friend. Daughter.  
Lover. Sister. Girlfriend.  
A true fighter until the end.  
You never gave up, even in the darkest of times.  
You're stronger than any of us could possibly wish to be, for many reasons.  
You're always going to be with us, no matter what.  
We all love you.  
We'll always remember you. And Kadaj.


End file.
